


Agape Lightning

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christian Themes, Family, Female Lambo, Friendship, Italian Mafia, Lambo is trying hard but still essentially human and flawed, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, family and Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: Love others as He loves them. Sounds easy enough, right? But when I'm reborn as Bovino Lambo, its a lot harder than it seems. I've got Family and family to protect now, and I'm only 5 years old. I always wanted to meet them, but they say be careful what you wish for. Now that I've inadvertently ruined the timeline, can I bring my new Family to happiness? Fem!Lambo Self Insert





	1. REBORN! Wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self insert as me. It’s going to be honestly me, flaws and all. It’s going to be honest enough that I won't deny my Christianity, but I'll also make it not control the whole story. In fact Knuckles was a Priest, so you really can't say Christianity has no point in Reborn, right? 
> 
> I'm hoping that you can accept this, but I know many will find it distasteful. In all honesty, I expect negativity, but I surely pray I will not get it.

Death comes to all, but I didn't expect it to come to me so quickly. The fact I didn't even noticed when I died was probably the worst part. It was a common occurrence for me to stop breathing at night. That I never started again and slowly suffocated was just happenstance.

  
  


So as I became aware of myself again, I heard weeping. I heard the Pastor’s voice as he preached of me going to a better place. I was dead? Oh...going to heaven would be nice. I was so tired.

  
  


Then I heard God speak.  **"I'm not done with you yet."** But wasn't my journey over?  **"Your resolve is needed."** My resolve... what sort of resolve did I have?  **"There are hurting people out there. Show others your love as I love them."** Love...that had always been my strong point.

  
  


**"Then you can come home."** Internally I smiled. God knows what he's doing. There is a bigger picture I can't see. The preaching and weeping faded away. 'I won't let you down.'

  
  


The world went red. I was warm, but it was too tight. I tried to stretch. I heard a heartbeat, and in the distance, muffled screaming. I couldn't understand what was going on. It was too hot now. I felt a grasping touch, some monstrous hand pulling at me. And suddenly I was out, and it was far too bright and far too loud.

  
  


Everything was blurry to my undeveloped eyes. I could hear talking but it was foreign and my ears couldn't distinguish the syllables. It all mushed together. The sensory overload hurt my head and I let out an unintentional screech of pain. What was going on!?

  
  


I smelled blood and I was wet. A gentle fabric was being brushed around me and I tried to reach towards it but was unable to control the muscles in my arms. It felt like I had been running for hours. My body was sore as I was wrapped up and moved to a warm cushion. It smelled sweet.

It was then I realized it was a person. Not just any person, my mother. These little limbs I could barely move were because I was a baby. I'm ashamed to admit I panicked. I wept at my new limitations. My new mother consoled me the best she could.

  
  


Finally I told myself to shut up. There was a bigger picture. "All things work to the better of those who love Him." I murmured. Of course it came out gibberish. It wasn't like I could control my tongue any more than my limbs.

  
  


The days past in a blur of quiet prayer, noisy freak out, getting over the fact I had to breastfeed, and solemn contemplation. It seemed I didn't exactly lose my manic depression after all, and who treats a newborn?

  
  


As my eyes sharpened I realized the people around me wore a lot of cow print. My outfit was cow print too. I still didn't know what language was being spoken, but I was starting to recognize certain words. Wasn't that Italian? Was I in Italy?

  
  


My hair became a mess of curls, and rarely managed. I was starting to get suspicious. It was a month when I heard my name clearly for the first time. "Lambooooo!" My mother cried, nuzzling me.

  
  


Eh? EEEHHHHH? I what. What?! I know I'm a girl...wasn't Lambo a boy!? When my father came in muttering to my mother about Bovino I knew something was going on. Oh for irony's sake! Sure I daydream about Katekyo Hitman Reborn inserts. It's a great realm and there were so many adorable teens and a heartfelt friendship. That I desired this heartfelt friendship only made me long for it more.

  
  


But Lambo?! I buried my face on my mothers breast. Oh man. Now I know what they were talking about when they say waterfall tears. But slowly resolve filled me. It didn't matter who I was. They needed me.

  
  


And so the months passed even quicker, as I tried to push my limits. I was able to sit up at two months, and was carefully toddling around by six. I sat in front of children's television shows for hours by this time, only seeing my father and mother in the evenings. It was, oddly enough, English television. This was the perfect excuse to know English.

  
  


It was a month later when my mother was tucking me in my crib that I said my first words, in English. At 7 months I said "Mama, I wub you." My mother was startled, and quickly dragged my father in, babbling in Italian. They tried to speak to me in Italian, but of course I didn't know any Italian because they'd been far too busy with work.

  
  


"Dun understand Papa." I told him solemnly. My father switched to English. "Lambo, where did you learn to talk? " he asked quietly. "Elmo showed me papa, on the tv." An expression much like regret passed over his face.

  
  


"Do you know any Italian, bambino?" A petulant pout crossed my face. "What's Italian Papa." My eyes started to tear as they glanced at each other in shame. It was then that I became more than just the youngest child of the Bovino bosses third wife.

  
  


I spent a lot of time in my father’s office with him. I learned Italian, slowly, and bits of the quieter parts of the Mafia. My mother was a near nonentity at this point, so busy with work, and what I gleamed from gossip, an affair. My father tried to hide it, but when my mother was assassinated by her lover my father was devastated.

  
  


I couldn't mourn my mother’s loss anymore, because several months of barely seeing her was nothing compared to the devotion I had with my previous mother. But my father, who had poured his soul into his Family and his family wept painfully at his desk, and I wept for him.

  
  


Somehow, through my tears, I unlatched the playpen in his room and toddled up to him. Behind him stood the Ten Year Bazooka. It had been presented to him earlier in the day by the researchers.

  
  


I knew what I had to do. I carefully manipulated the somehow light bazooka and fired it at myself.

Travelling through the future was eerie, and to be truthful I was wary. Could I have screwed up the timeline so terribly that I was not alive? Would there still be hope for the Vongola? Could I even be mistaken to think that was the right dimension? There had been several mentioned after all, by Byakuran.

  
  


It was with relief that the smoke dissipated and I was surrounded by friends. I-pin was there, looking adorable, and Nana was hovering over the newly toddler. Reborn watched through wary eyes and a teenage Tsuna smiled and picked me up.

  
  


I didn't understand the Japanese he blurted at me, and I turned my face at the speculative Reborn's eyes. "I'm passable at Italian," I told Reborn in English, "But English is my better language." Those eyes widened, and then narrowed.

  
  


"What aren't you telling us dumb little cow?" Reborn questioned derogatory. Tsuna just jumped around nervously, protecting me from Reborn. I leaned into Tsuna's school blazer. He smelled good, like honey.

  
  


"Its ironic that your name is Reborn when I am reborn," I murmured. My green eyes flashed at I watched carefully. "Please tell me the future is happy Reborn." The arcobaleno tilted his face down, before looking up with a smirk.

  
  


"It is stupid cow. But I can't tell you too much or I'll ruin the timeline. Just do your best." I nodded, resolution burning in my eyes.

  
  


And in a puff of pink smoke I was back to where I started, but this time I was in my father’s arms. He was still crying, but didn't seem so broken. It was tears of relief now. "Papa, did that help?" I mumbled in my poor Italian. It seemed to make him happy because the sobs stilled.

  
  


"You become a beautiful young lady, bambino," The resolution in his eyes matched my own. "I need to get stronger Papa," I told him gently. He had been trying to protect me from the dark side of the mafia for so long, but now that had to change.


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambo-chan is trying her best! Please root for Lambo-chan in completing her training and starting her adventure!

It was then my training began in earnest. Not only did I complete my Italian language lessons, I was taught Japanese, how to use weapons, and oddly enough using my unfortunate afro as a weapon hiding place. It disgusted me, but it was common for children of the Bovino to have afros that they eventually tamed.

  
  


At least it had use. I was never sent out on a hit, for my father didn't want to put me in danger from my limitations or to have broken what remained of my innocence. It was at 4 years old that I met Reborn for the first time. He was, of course, sleeping with his eyes open, as I ate grapes at the bar. There had to have been something biological about this obsession with grapes, I had hated grape candy in my past life but for some reason I melted when I ate it now.

  
  


My eyes drifted up to his fedora where Leon sat. I offered Leon a fragment of grape curious if he would accept it. He did, and I smiled. I talked idly to the lizard, about how I had trained, hopes for friends and family, the love I had for people I never even met or could even be enemies.

  
  


When I saw the gesture from my father to leave I stood on the bar stool and patted the chameleon on the head. "And of course I love you too Leon." Leon rubbed against my fingers. "Keep your little boss out of trouble, and I'll see you soon." I jumped down from the stool and wandered over to my papa.

  
  


I neglected to notice the ceasing of the snot bubble or the slightly narrowed black eyes of the baby I left behind.  _ "How interesting..." _

  
  


It was nearly a year later when a request from my father came. "A hit on Reborn? Really? " I asked, tense with excitement. "GAHAHAHA ABOUT TIME! " I lept in the air excitedly.

  
  


"But it will be very dangerous, so you have to wear your protective gear," my father scolded. I sulked in childish earnest then. Of course my protective gear was that lame little cow suit that my father liked so much. I was frankly horrified that between that and the afro I was a clone of the animes Lambo. You couldn't even tell I was a girl!

  
  


But I carefully packed my afro with supplies. I was surprised that I had a Bovino escort, considering I had never heard much mention of that in the anime. That they stayed basically hands off until needed was a relief however.

  
  


I was hyper on candy as we travelled to Japan. Of course candy was my favorite thing, now that I wasn't diabetic! And cake, and cookies, and pies. Italy can really do sweets!

  
  


The fact I was nearly dead on my feet but hyper at the same time is to blame on my introduction into Tsuna's life.

  
  
  


I quickly scaled the wall to the house as my protectors drove off. Inside was something that seemed quite canon. Bombs surrounding a brunette with fluffy hair and a toddler with a lizard, while the former tried to study. As I peered over the edge of the window I started to laugh.

  
  


It was both hysteria and relief. That something like this was actually happening and I was there to see it and everything was going okay. When a book hit my head and I fell to the ground was not quite as relieving. "Owowowow..." I ran and rung the doorbell.

  
  
  


As Nana opened the door I ran up the stairs. I could hear Tsuna fussing. "Why did you do that for, Reborn?! He's just a kid!" My eyelid twitched. I'm a girl!

  
  
  


I burst into the room. "Reborn, Lambo-chan is here to kill you! " I taunted. "My Boss sent me from Italy!"

  
  
  


"Now what is the answer to this next question?" Reborn asked Tsuna. Tsuna flustered again. "Are you just going to ignore the boy threatening your life?!" I clenched my fist and looked at the ground.

  
  
  


"I don't associate with the unworthy Dame-Tsuna, you are lucky I pay attention to you," Reborn snarked. 

  
  


"Yea, lucky," he murmured. Tears rolled down my face and I crouched rubbing my finger at the ground.

  
  


I had worked so hard to get to where I was now, and shouldn't Reborn realize I was here for the Vongola, that killing him was just a cover? "Everyone starts somewhere baka Reborn," I whimpered. Tsuna picked me up.

  
  


"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, what's yours?" he said, wiping my tears gently with his shirt. "Lambo-chan's name is Bovino Lambo and my Papa is the boss of the Bovino family!" I leaned forward to whisper in his ears. "And Lambo-chan is here to help Tsuna-nii."

  
  


Tsuna pulled me back and looked at me with wide eyes. "Eh? But you are so young!" I gave him a dry look. "Lambo-chan already graduated high school and has some skill with weapons and Tsuna-nii needs Lambo-chan even if he doesn't know it yet."

  
  


I slipped from his grasp and plodded over to the worksheet. "Ehhh? English is Lambo-chan's strong point, maybe Lambo-chan can help?" Tsuna slipped onto the seat next to me.

  
  
  


"How old are you Lambo?" Tsuna asked curiously. "Lambo-chan was born 5 years ago, Tsuna-nii." I answered honestly. I eyed the worksheet more and flashed my eyes up at Reborn. "Tsuna-nii can't even write the English alphabet, Baka Reborn," I snarked. "You think a baby would know about baby steps." I was completely unprepared for the kick in the face. It seems Reborn doesn't like lectures. I rubbed my cheek, tearing up, and turned away.   
  


 

Was this a time to use the ten year bazooka? I pulled it out of my hair and looked at it. Tsuna watched me with wide eyes and Reborn gazed apathetically out the window.

  
  


"This is the Ten Year Bazooka, developed by the Bovino family," I told Tsuna proudly, my eyes clearing. "Papa sent it with Lambo-chan for emergencies. It switches you with the version of you ten years in the future." I ran my hand down it. "Lambo-chan will use it for demonstrative purposes since its just us." I carefully aimed the bazooka and fired.

  
  


Being sent through time was fairly boring, as I was in the privacy of my own room in the future. I went around the room, looking at the pictures on the walls. It was a fairly utilitarian room, with only a schedule on the wall. It was obviously a room in a base, I acknowledges, the metal walls almost pristine. I was fairly messy, and the only mess here was from sleeping in a bed. I hadn't been there long. What did the future hold?

  
  


I didn't get much time to contemplate before I was back to where I had started. Tsuna was blushing terribly and Reborn had a smirk. I facepalmed. "Future-Lambo-chan was a flirt wasn't she?" A shaky nod from Tsuna was enough to prove it.

 

"I d-didn't know you were a girl Lambo-chan!" He burst out. "Yea, Tsuna-nii, Lambo-chan is a girl. This hair is hereditary you know, and this suit.." I tugged at it. "Protective gear."

  
  


"Lambo-chan has to go figure out something about a hotel room now," I said, digging through my hair for my wallet. Tsuna stood suddenly. "No, we have a spare room Lambo-chan, and I'm sure Mama will let you stay here. I'll be right back Reborn!" I was quickly swept up by Tsuna and I nuzzled into his chest. He smelled like honey even then.

  
  


I quirked a wry grin. Of course I'd be 5 years old and surrounded by cute men. This seemed utterly cruel.

  
  


"Mama!" Tsuna called out. Nana came into the hallway. "Oh Tsu-kun, who do you have here? " She said, sweeping me out of Tsuna's arms. "This is Lambo-chan, and she doesn't have a place to stay while in Japan." Nana startled to sparkle!

 

"Why of course you can stay here Lambo-chan! I always wanted a daughter. Please, call me Mama!" The unconditional adoration in her voice made me blush in pleasure. "Okay Mama!" I told her.

  
  


The doorbell rung quite suddenly and both Tsuna and Nana went to it curiously, Nana holding me. I jumped down as I saw the pattern on the crate. It was a Bovino package from my care givers. I read signature. "Its for Lambo-chan from the Boss!" I declared happily. I opened the note carefully. I then paled and fell to my knees, dropping the note and crying out.

  
  


"Nooooooooo!" I wailed. Nana picked up the note, and from practice easily read the Italian. "Lambo-chan is in middle school?" she enquired curiously. "Tol..er..ate.." I muttered. It really was comforting. I stood up and wiped my face.

  
  


"Italian school standards must not be up to Japanese, because Lambo-chan graduated high school courses in Italy! " I clung to Nana's leg. "Lambo-chan doesn't want to go to school againnn!"

  
  


"Well," Nana said. "At least you'll be in Tsu-kun's class. And your family specially tailored a school uniform for you!" I stood up suddenly in realization.

  
  


"GAHAHAHA LAMBO-CHAN NO LONGER HAS TO WEAR THIS STUPID COW OUTFIT! " I exclaimed, digging through the box. The top layer was a few uniforms, pajamas. and underclothes. The bottom layer was various ingredients and small case of rent money. I gestured to Tsuna. "Can you help Lambo-chan carry the clothes to Lambo-chan's new room?" Tsuna jumped to attention

  
  


"Y-yea! " He quickly took the clothing. "The rest is for you Mama, to help with Lambo-chan's stay!" Nana picked up the satchel of money. "Oh my! This is far too much! "

  
  


I shook my head. "Mama deserves it!" I then toddled off after Tsuna. It was the room next to him where I would be staying. He had put the clothing in the lower drawer for me, easily accessible to my height, and was already back in his room. The sound of a bullet shot made me rush over there.

  
  


"Dame-Tsuna, who said you could help the stupid cow!" I grit my teeth. "Reborn! Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can be mean to her!" Tsuna cried. Another shot was fired. "I can be mean to whoever I like!"

  
  


I calmed and snorted. "Just like you do to everyone eh? Lambo-chan is surprised you have any friends." Reborn shot again, this time at me. I leaned to the side and let it pass, grazing my cheek, and approached Reborn.

  
  


"Poor Leon, Reborn is always making you bully people. That's okay, Lambo-chan still loves you," I told the green handgun. The handgun reformed into a lizard and crawled to my outstretched hand as Tsuna watched on in shock.

  
  


Reborn looked away with a frustrated frown. "Traitor!" I slipped Leon back on Reborn's hat. "Reborn, pride begets a fall, and little enemies become big enemies sometimes," I told him. 

 

"Lambo-chan is five years old but Lambo-chan's resolve is firm, and you more than anyone know size doesn't matter and potential can be anything. Lambo-chan is required to try to defeat you from Lambo-chan's Boss...but Lambo-chan would rather just do it for play." I turned away and walked nonchalantly to Tsuna. "Lambo-chan respects Reborn too much and likes Tsuna-nii too much to try to take away their future." I hopped up on the now sitting Tsuna's lap and started correcting his English.

  
  


I ignored the speculative gleam in Reborn's eyes. "Bovino Lambo," he finally said, my name said with amused recognition. "How would you like to be in Dame-Tsuna's family?" It was clear he was going to assume the addition with my ignorance, being five years old, and knew near nothing about my repuative genius. I finished the final correction and looked up.

 

A wry smile twisted my mouth. "Lambo-chan will be the electric rod to redirect damage away from the Family. Lambo-chan has been to the future before and knows Tsuna-nii is Family and family and that is why I'm here."

  
  


Tsuna turned me around shock. "Lambo! You shouldn't involve yourself in this! The mafia is dangerous!" I scratched the back of my head and yawned, slipping away from his grasp.

  
  


"Lambo-chan was born in the mafia, will live in the mafia, and will die in the mafia, and is grateful Lambo-chan's new Boss has a kind heart and the will to protect others." I yawned again. "Lambo-chan also has jet lag and is sugar crashing and is going to ask Mama to take a bath with Lambo-chan and go to bed." I pat his leg. 

"Tsuna-nii, Lambo-chan has the choice between following you or another boss and Tsuna-nii will always be Lambo-chan's choice." I started to stroll out of the room.

  
  
"Reborn, can't you stop this!?" Tsuna cried. "I don't even want to be a mafia boss." Reborn tilted his hat, casting his face into shadows. "She either follows you, or another boss, and the mafia world isn't so kind that her other boss wouldn't send her out to get killed. You either accept her or send her to an early grave." Tsuna slumped his shoulders.


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving from ffnet so expect rapid updates

"HIIEEEEEE!" And that was Lambo's wake up call. She heard a thump, and a cry of "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" and knew it was time to get up. She eyed the package of clothing, pulling it open. Inside was the uniform, and a small messenger bag with the extension ability of her afro. There were also some bath items and hair ties. She slipped her weapons inside the secret extended space and found that the bag already had her school equipment in it too.

"Tsu-kun! Lambo-chan! Reborn-chan! Time for breakfast! " Nana called. She slipped her uniform on, frowning briefly at the cow printed tights before slipping them on as well. Well, it was her families pattern and as recognizable as a kilt for Clans or a crest for families in the mafia world. And they would protect her. She was well aware that the whole thing was made like her cow suit.

Swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder she ran down the stairs, hair ties and brush in hand. Nana was placing breakfast on the table and Reborn was already drinking coffee. "Mama, can you do something about Lambo-chan's hair? " She questioned Nana.

Nana smiled. "Of course! Come sit down!" Lambo plopped in the chair, placing the brush and the ties beside her. Nana carefully brushed Lambo's hair into pigtails, and a series of thumps on the stairs announced Tsuna's arrival.

"Owowow.." Tsuna mumbled, stumbling in. He took the sight of Lambo in. "Oh! You look cute! " Tsuna claimed, slipping into the chair beside her. Breakfast went fairly smoothly except that Reborn tried to steal Tsuna's food. And succeeded for the most part.

Lambo and Tsuna exited the house and headed to school. Reborn walked along the wall Lambo walked along the ground, and Lambo started to feel better about her position when she saw Miura Haru walking along the wall.

The girl flipped to the ground. "Hi! My name is Miura Haru!" Reborn nodded. "Yes, I know. You live in this house here. You are always watching me." Lambo shuddered and hid behind Tsuna who watched on in stunned silence.

"Want to be friends!?" she cried. Reborn smirked. "Sure." The girl lit up with sparkles and blushed. She was also drooling a little and Lambo was very very scared. Even Reborn seemed a little disgusted.

"Can Haru hug you?" Haru asked pleadingly. Reborn levelled his gun at her, glaring a little. "Don't be so familiar, I'm a hitman!" Her eyes narrowed and in a flash she turned to Tsuna, snarling.

"What are you teaching this poor baby, desu!? Don't you know babies should have pure and clean angelic hearts!?" She struck Tsuna across the face, and it was Lambo's turn to snarl. This was going too far!

"And what do you think you are teaching Lambo-chan by striking Tsuna-nii!?" she growled, pushing the obnoxious girl back. "That violence is the answer!? Better yet, you don't even let Tsuna-nii respond before hitting him. That teaches Lambo-chan never to listen to others! Are you a good role model?" The girl stepped back as if stung, but quickly recovered.

"Now you are brain washing them!" Haru cried. "Let Haru take you two away to where its safe, desu!" Reborn could barely resist rolling his eyes. "I can't go anywhere till I train Dame-Tsuna into the ideal mafia boss! "

"M-mafia!?" Haru cried mournfully. She fled upset, and the trio continued towards the school. Tsuna gave Reborn a dirty look. "Did you have to tell her all that!?" Reborn simply looked at him as if he were stupid. In this case Lambo had to agree.

"Did you not see her drooling at the sight of Reborn, Tsuna-nii? She obviously had some sort of pedo-otaku thing going on." Tsuna gave Lambo a startled look for the comment beyond her age. Lambo mumbled almost too quiet to hear next.

"If we were on the right side of the law Lambo-chan would get a restraining order..." The look of repressed humor as Reborn caught that was evident in his eyes for anyone who was looking at him.

"You are surprisingly clever for a brat," Reborn complimented. Lambo met his eyes carefully. "Lambo-chan knows Reborn understands that sometimes physical age and mental age don't line up," she said quietly. She shrugged off the inquisitive look and looked at Tsuna.

"Lambo-chan doesn't want to be late, so Tsuna-nii should hurry," Lambo commented idly. Tsuna's eyes flew wide open in distress and looked at his watch. "HHIIIEEEE!" he cried, flying forward.

Lambo jogged after him. They weren't much further, and Tsuna-nii ran into the school. Lambo started through the gates when the school bell rung. She was less surprised at the flash of black cloth as Hibari Kyoya settled in front of her.

"Children aren't allowed in the middle school," Hibari murmured with a steel voice. Lambo looked up at him and her inner fangirl squealed. She on the other hand pulled her wallet out of messenger bag, offering her school ID. Hibari took a long look at it, his eyes silently judging the accuracy.

"You are late, Herbivore," he told Lambo, offering her id back. "I should bite you to death." Lambo simply smiled a sweet smile up at Hibari, who stepped back in startled surprise. She looked like a little lamb, he thought.

"It's Lambo-chan's first day at school and Lambo-chan's guide ditched her," Lambo admitted truthfully. "Can you show Lambo-chan the way to the principals office?" Hibari gave a sharp nod, and turned around, striding off.

Lambo jogged to keep up. "Lambo-chan's name is Bovino Lambo," Lambo greeted. Hibari looked down at her from the side of his eyes. "Hibari Kyoya," he finally admitted. Lambo simply smiled sweetly again and grasped his pants leg in an attempt to keep up.

Hibari froze, glaring down at Lambo. "Can I call you Kyoya-nii?" Lambo said innocently. Her big green eyes glimmered up at Hibari. It was near undetectable, the softening of his eyes.

"Hn," he said non commitally, but he picked up Lambo and carried her easily in one arm. The trip to the principals office was brief, and for some reason Kyoya escorted Lambo to her classroom as well.

He left her at the door with a nod, before striding off confidently. She knocked firmly on the door. The door opened, but the teacher inside looked around baffled. "Down here! " Lambo called. The teacher looked down in surprise.

"Oh! Are you looking for someone?" she asked. Lambo shook her head. "Lambo-chan is the new student."

"Ah! Well come on in," the teacher walked in. "Alright class, we have a new student, from Italy. Be nice to her, okay? Now come introduce yourself Lambo." Lambo walked in. The people in the front row started to aww and the people behind craned their necks to get a good look.

Lambo took all of this in and carefully got on the teachers desk to be seen. "Lambo-chan's name is Bovino Lambo and Lambo-chan is five years old," she greeted. "Lambo-chan's strong point is English, and Lambo-chan's weak point is math. Lambo-chan likes sweets, her friends, and her family. Lambo-chan doesn't like bullies or people that underestimate or judge without getting to know a person. Please treat Lambo-chan well." Lambo bowed.

She was near startled off her seat when the class broke into applause and coos from the girls. Tsuna sunk into his chair overwhelmed while Takeshi laughed merrily and Hayato scowled.

"There is a seat available over by Hana-san," the teacher recommended. "Please raise your hand Hana-san." A perturbed Hana raised her hand with a scowl worthy of Hayato. "I hate kids," she muttered. Kyoko gave her a sharp look. Hana frowned more.

Lambo simply slid into her seat. The down side was that she was too short to utilize the desk. "Sensei?" She questioned, raising her hand. The teacher saw what was wrong right away. "Ahh! Let me put some books down for you to sit on today, and tomorrow we'll have something figured out."

It was a quick to get the books and have Lambo sit on them. The day past quickly, being involved with work. When the bell rang for lunch, Lambo was surrounded by girls. "Aww you are so cute! How did you get to middle school so fast?" Lambo felt uncomfortable.

"Lambo-chan had graduated high school in Italy but Japan has higher standards and Lambo-chan has to go to school again." The girls chattered again excitedly. "So you must be a genius!"

Lambo shook her head. "Just advanced for Lambo-chan's age. When Lambo-chan is twenty five Lambo-chan will only be as smart as other twenty five year olds." She was becoming increasingly panicked in the crowd. She sent a pleading look at Tsuna who was hovering in the doorway worriedly with Hayato and Takeshi.

Tsuna whispered in Takeshi's ears and Takeshi swept forward and put Lambo on his shoulders. "Lambo-chan promised to have lunch with us girls, so I'm going to be stealing her away." Lambo slumped against his head in relief.

The murmurs of the girls deciding Takeshi would be a good father as they head out the door was almost amusing. "Baseball freak, why are we taking the stupid cow with us?" Hayato snarked.

Tsuna reassured Hayato nervously."Lambo-chan is a friend Gokudera-kun, and we have to protect her," he told Hayato. Hayato perked up. "Yes Juudaime!" He said, sparkling.

"Smoking bomb Hayato is pretty cute," Lambo chirped. Hayato blushed and glared embarrassed at Lambo. "Shut up stupid cow!" Takeshi laughed. "Maa, maa. Calm down Hayato, she was complimenting you!"

"Shut up baseball freak! And don't be so familiar!" Hayato drew dynamite and Tsuna freaked. At this point they were on the roof. "Gokudera-kun! Let's just eat lunch in peace. "

"Hai Juudaime! " They all sat down, Lambo sliding off Takeshi's shoulder. Lambo dug through her bag, and with a internal curse realized that she had forgotten her lunch. She looked up at Tsuna.

"Is there a cafeteria here Tsuna-nii? Lambo-chan forgot Lambo-chan's lunch," she pouted. Takeshi laughed. "Ahaha, the food shop here is a little competitive and might be dangerous for you Lambo-chan! But I'll share some of my sushi with you!"

Lambo smiled. "You never introduced yourself Niisan!" Takeshi laughed again. "Sorry, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" He pulled the lid off his lunch. There were a lot of sushi.

"Can Lambo-chan call you Take-nii?" Lambo smiled at him. Takeshi beamed back. "Sure! " Hayato watched with narrowed eyes and Lambo sent a sad look at Hayato.

"Lambo-chan would call you Hayato-nii if Lambo-chan wasn't so sure you'd punish Lambo-chan for it..." She turned away, picking up a single piece of sushi and chewing on it. "Its not like Lambo-chan and you all aren't Family and Lambo-chan wants to be Family and family too.." She sulked, having lost her appetite. Takeshi and Tsuna exchanged a glance and Tsuna nodded.

"You mean like the mafia game?" Takeshi asked. Hayato looked about to explode. "Hai, except it can get pretty serious sometimes."

"Juudaime doesn't need a stupid cow brat in his family!" Hayato exploded. Lambo glared at Hayato. "If Lambo-chan has to prove Lambo-chan's self, Lambo-chan will! "

a

Reborn popped out the the vent. "Should we have a test to prove your value to the family, like we did with Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Lambo nodded warily. "If that's what it takes, Lambo-chan will comply." Lambo felt the timeline was distorting even further. What sort of a difference did changing Lambo make to the world? Bianchi was supposed to come soon, and so was the thing with Nezu-sensei. But wasn't Haru supposed to appear when Bianchi did? So where was Bianchi?

From the entryway Hibari Kyoya watched the conversation with curiosity. What sort of test were they going to put the lamb herbivore through? If it was anything like the test with Yamamoto Takeshi it was going to be a fight. He decided to observe.

The rest of the day passed annoyingly slow. At the end of the day, the group had gathered outside on the newly repaired field. Evidently by coming several days late Lambo had missed Takeshi's test. Tsuna stood beside Lambo nervously and Reborn, Hayato and Takeshi watched over ten feet away.

Lambo spent a moment wondering about the timeline. There was absolutely no predicting what was going to happen anymore, so she had to do her best to protect her Family. Resolve filled her eyes as Reborn explained what what going to happen.

Unlike Takeshi's precision attacks, Lambo was going to have to protect Tsuna and Takeshi from wide spread attacks. Hayato was going to start with dynamite. As Hayato smirked and drew a large amount of dynamite, Reborn threw a smoke bomb, clouding everyones vision.

"HIIEEE I'm going to die!" Tsuna cried. "Haha this is pretty realistic roleplay," Takeshi commented. Hayato threw the bombs at the voices. Many gun shots rang out, and as the smoke faded the scene was unveiled. The wicks to the bombs had been shot off, and Lambo was standing there with two guns in her hand, smoking.

"Next is the flame thrower," Reborn decided, pulling a massive flamethrower out of nowhere. Lambo's eyes widened as the flame flew towards the dynamite. There was a flash of color, and the explosion from the dynamite mixed with a cloud of pink smoke.

"Juudaime!" Hayato cried in remorse. But as this smoke faded the new scene was revealed. There was a beautiful teenage girl, and the wind settled as her perfect ringlets carried down her back. She was was wearing a slightly loose evening yukata, and her damp hair made her look like she had just gotten out of the bath.

Two electric wings stretched out, protecting Takashi and Tsuna. Those wings faded as the girl brushed her curls out of her face. "Maa maa, you must have pushed younger me into a pretty threatening position to have forced her to use the ten year bazooka. She only ever does that when loved ones are in danger. I was at the onsen when she called." Adult Lambo took in the stunned Takeshi and Tsuna, and carefully pulled her yukata closer over her ample cleavage.

"This is the stupid cow brat!? " Hayato exclaimed. Future Lambo frowned and strode over to Hayato. "Baka Hayato, don't you know younger me cares about you dearly and wants you to accept her? Don't you know about craving acceptance yourself?" She shook her head mournfully. "The right hand man is supposed to bring the Family together, not drive them off! Oh Hayato..." She embraced the flustered teen, but with a poof of pink smoke she was back in the future and younger Lambo was standing in front of a blushing Hayato.

"Oh please tell Lambo-chan that adult Lambo didn't do something totally embarrassing!" she cried, looking towards Reborn. Reborn smirked and tilted his hat in silence. A mutter was heard from Hayato and Lambo looked up at him.

"What? " she asked warily. "I said, you can call me Hayato-nii!" he snapped, looking totally flustered. Lambo watched on in shock before her eyes started to sparkle and the glomped Hayato's leg.

"Welcome to the Family, Lambo," Reborn praised. Takeshi walked forward laughing. "So you are going to play the mafia game with us eh?"

"Hai!" Lambo beamed at them. Tsuna shook his head and smiled. He didn't like the addition because he had no desire to be in the mafia, but he admired her determination and affection.

"Let's go home Lambo-chan, so we can clean up before dinner," Tsuna picked Lambo up and Reborn jumped on his head. The group made their goodbyes.

In the distance Hibari Kyoya watched the group leave, contemplating the scene he took in. "Wao.." he muttered. The little lamb herbivore had some skills, but this time travel thing was perplexing. His instincts led him to believe this crowding would only gain danger for the lamb herbivore. He shrugged. It wasn't his problem.

As a construction crew came out of nowhere to repair the field much like they had for Yamamoto's test, Hibari turned away, removing himself from the premisice. Why did the idea of the lamb herbivore in danger bother him so much?

At home Lambo stood on a stool, helping Mama prep for dinner. She was carefully chopping vegetables with a childrens chef knife.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana called. Tsuna tumbled down the stairs. "Yea Mama?" He questioned. rubbing his sore cheek. "Could you run to the store and pick up some eggs? Lambo-chan wants to make some cookies tonight and we don't have enough for dinner and her cookies."

Tsuna puffed out his cheeks in rebellion. "But Lambo doesn't need to make cookies!" A flying kick from Reborn caught the side of his head. "Just get the eggs Dame-Tsuna, Maman wants them!"

"Fine fine," he muttered. "Please hurry Tsu-kun!" Nana called. A shot from Reborn had Tsuna running off at the speed of light.

Reborn got up on the stool along with Lambo. "You are pretty skillful with a chefs knife," he acknowledged, eyeing the perfectly cut vegetables. "Ah, well Lambo-chan likes to cook but doesn't get to very often because Lambo-chan is so small," she admitted. "Most kitchens aren't made for Lambo-chan and Reborn's size, ne?"

"Hmmm..." Reborn contemplated. "I have a hideaway at school with a kitchen our size, that I'll permit you to use if you cook for me every so often." Lambo shot him a startled look and then a wry grin.

"Will Reborn also show Lambo-chan the shortcuts to school Lambo-chan knows Reborn has? " Lambo enquired politely. Reborn tilted a look up at her. "Perhaps. If you'll help me maintain them." Lambo shrugged.

"Cleaning is not Lambo-chan's strong suit but Lambo-chan can follow directions if precise," Lambo admitted carelessly. Reborn smirked. "Cleaning is minimal, but there is some electronic work that someone of our size would have to do because the spaces are so tight. I imagine as a Bovino you have some experience in that."

Lambo nodded slightly, brushing the now cut vegetables into a bowl. "Some, mostly maintenance. Enough for Lambo-chan to help." Reborn nodded as well. He was however a bit perplexed. Except for her referring to herself in first person, it was much like talking to another Arcobaleno.

"You are five years old right?" Reborn asked suspiciously. Lambo hopped off the stool to allow Nana to get to the vegetables, and Reborn followed.

They sat in the common area and Lambo hopped up on the sofa, patting the sofa next to her. Reborn joined her, more than curious. Lambo switched to English for this, not desiring Nana to overhear.

"I really was born five years ago. Tiny and squirming and useless. But my memories go for longer than that. I don't know if it's fate or what, but I was born with a fully developed adult mind." Lambo told Reborn. Reborn could only stare, especially at the American accent.

"A fully developed adult mind? What sort of memories?" Reborn was growing tense. "My memories are pretty damned useless for this current life. My memories told me of a disabled artist I used to be. So I had limited skill in art but nothing useful for now. I knew English, of course, but newborns can't exactly do anything. I'm only slightly smarter than average, nothing like you as a genius."

Reborn rubbed his chin in contemplation. "But the pure potential you have to grow into is an advantage." Lambo nodded. "Yes, I knew this was coming the first time I used the Ten Year Bazooka at 8 months old. I'm trying very hard not to screw up the timeline, but with time travel things can always change."

Reborn's eyes darkened in thought. "Yes, I can see how that could be a worry. Well, do your best, and regardless we can work together for that better future."

Lambo slumped in relief, dragging her hand down her face. "You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that. I know I used to be Bovino, but I'm Vongola now, and without your respect and cooperation it was going to be so very difficult."

Reborn gave a sharp grin. "I can't refuse help to someone with such a big part to play. Dame-Tsuna needs all the help he can get. Talking about Dame-Tsuna.." The door flew open, revealing a panting overheated Tsuna with a bag of egg cartons.

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna called. Reborn turned back to Lambo and pat her on the shoulder before striding off to torture Tsuna. Lambo contemplated the conversation. It wasn't anything she had expected, but she should have known Reborn's instincts to be top notch. His support would be vital in this. And she needs to get stronger.

The doorbell rung, and Mama called for Tsuna to get it. A sliver of ice went down Lambo's spine as she heard Tsuna scream, and she quickly pulled her gun, running out to the door.

"Poison Scorpion," she murmured, taking Bianca in. The deadly pizza was gone, and Bianca was fussing over Reborn. He had a look of tolerance and faint fondness in his eyes.

"Ah, Reborn, your fourth lover?" Lambo questioned. "Yep," Reborn smirked. Bianca snarled at Lambo, contemplating her as competition. "Maa maa, Lambo-chan is not stealing Reborn. That would be like dating Lambo-chan's uncle. Reborn is family, not Lambo-chan's love interest. And if you are Hayato-nii's Oneesan, you are family too. Which makes Tsuna-nii family too so you shouldn't be killing him. Killing Hayato-nii's precious person would not be kind."

Bianca contemplated that before setting Reborn down and picking up Lambo. Bianca gave Lambo a long look before softening. "You have a point, I should be more interested in helping raise this young Decimo like my own child. Ne, new Imouto? " Lambo smiled.

"Hai Bianca-nee, because we are Family and family and that's what matters," Lambo patted Bianca's cheek. "Lambo-chan is sure you can stay in Lambo-chan's room with Lambo-chan. Girls need to stick together."

Reborn watched on speculatively. It was odd that a lightning element would act like a sky, but maybe that made sense, because in solving this she was redirecting possible damage to the family.

Tsuna only paled. Another crazy mafia character! And this one was related to Gokudera-kun! The evening supper was boisterous, and after supper Mama helped Lambo reach things and carry heavy stuff, but basically left Lambo to cook her own recipe.

Lambo liked to improvise, so she added apple pie seasonings and chopped apples to her oatmeal cookies. They turned out tasting like dutch apple pie and she was quite satisfied.

"Lambo-chan, you are a very good cook!" Nana praised. "These are delicious! Where did you get the recipe? " Lambo giggled. "Lambo-chan made it up on the spot. Lambo-chan likes inventing new food. Mama Lambo-chan is gonna bring one up for Reborn and Tsuna-nii, so can you wrap the rest up for Lambo-chan to give as a gift?"

"Ohh? Do you have a crush? " Nana teased. Lambo blushed deeply. "Ah! Lambo-chan admires Kyoya-nii but Lambo-chan want to thank him for helping Lambo-chan!" Nana giggled.

"Well I'll put a nice wrapper on it for you," Nana told Lambo. Lambo smiled. That night, as she went to sleep tucked around Bianca-nee, she wondered if God thought she was doing alright. She felt a sense of **approval** as she began to drift off and smiled.


End file.
